Silence is Deadly PL
by bezabeza
Summary: Tłumaczenie ficka idareyouto. Oparte na scenie 10 odcinka 4 sezonu Gry o Tron, gdzie Tyrion rewanżuje się na swojej byłej kochance i ojcu.


Oryginalnym autorem opowiadania jest **idareyouto**. ( u/1762843/ **idareyouto** ) Ja zajęłam się jedynie przetłumaczeniem go na nasz ojczysty język. Nie jestem w tym za dobra (powiedziałabym nawet, że jestem najgorsza |D) i w dodatku to mój pierwszy raz, no ale - enjoy. Wręczam sobie medal _YOU TRIED_. Dlaczego wybrałam Silence is Deadly? Bo Belle powinna tak właśnie skończyć za bycie  &%*&$*.

* * *

 _A/N: Cześć! Opowiadanie jest oparte bezpośrednio na scenie z dziesiątego odcinka czwartego sezonu Gry o Tron. Obejrzałam ją i następnego dnia pomyślałam, że można przerobić ją na Rumbelle. W każdym razie, enjoy!_

* * *

Odzyskanie sztyletu od Reginy było łatwe. Dla niego nie była bohaterem, którym ostatnio wszyscy mieli nawyk ją mianować. Podobnie jak jego, obchodził ją jedynie własny interes. Wszystkim czego chciała było szczęśliwe zakończenie, a on mógł jej je dać.

Znalezienie rodziny Hooda nie wymagało większego wysiłku. Nie oddalili się za bardzo od Storybrooke i chętnie wrócili kiedy zaoferował im, że dzięki niemu mogą z powrotem dostać się do miasta. Oczywiście zamroził ich kiedy tylko przekroczyli jego linię i odzyskał swoją moc, ale kilka minut w takim stanie nie mogło wyrządzić im krzywdy.

Wtedy wszystkim co musiał zrobić było przeprowadzenie transakcji ze Złą Królową; Robin za wolność. Zgodziła się od razu i nawet nie narzekała kiedy Rumpelsztyk zaprezentował jej wszystkich Hoodów. Zamiast tego szybko oddała mu sztylet, a on odszedł nie oglądając się nawet by spojrzeć na szczęśliwe, lub w przypadku Marian nieszczęśliwe, ponowne spotkanie.

Wtedy schował ostrze do kurtki i poszedł dokonać zemsty na Kapitanie Haku. Pojawił się w jego obecnej lokalizacji i zamarł, czując ogarniające go zaskoczenie. Pirat był tam, ale nie sam. Za jego plecami stała jego żona, domniemana _prawdziwa miłość_ \- Bella wraz z Willem Scarletem, waletem kier. Mroczny powoli zniknął w cieniu, obserwując jego pierwotny cel, ale nie spuszczając oka z byłej partnerki i jej towarzysza.

Na początku chciał nawet podążyć za piratem, ale jego myśli zdecydowanie oddaliły się od tego pomysłu. Obserwował Bellę, a po chwili dostrzegł jak ta całuje Willa Scarleta. Sfrustrowany zakipiał ze złości, a klątwa odezwała się, nakazując mu zabić ich tu i teraz.

Złość jednak szybko dała miejsce potwornej przykrości. Czuł się bardziej zdradzony niż chory z miłości, bardziej rozczarowany niż wściekły.

Zamiast tego deportował się do apartamentu nad biblioteką. Spokojnie usiadł na krześle ukrytym w zacienionej części pokoju. Usłyszał jak wchodzą po schodach. Bella przyprowadziła go do swojej sypialni. Widział swoją żonę, jeszcze chwilę temu kochającą go, teraz całującą innego mężczyznę i pchającą go na łóżko. Jej głowa odwróciła się nagle, kiedy wyczuła spoczywające na niej, wypełnione tęsknotą i nienawiścią spojrzenie. Spoglądali tak na siebie w milczeniu, jakby zatrzymani w czasie. Wyglądała wtedy jak dziecko, które rodzic przyłapał na czymś, o czym ono samo wie, że jest złe. On zaś był smutny, zdradzony bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy postanowiła wygnać go za linię miasta.

Jego oczy szybko zgasły, stając się przerażająco chłodnymi. Nie odezwał się, a jedynie wstał i machnął dłonią, odsyłając gdzieś Willa Scarleta. Ruszył do przodu, powoli, sprawiając wrażenie bardziej niebezpiecznego niż kiedykolwiek.

Spróbowała sięgnąć po pistolet, który znajdował się za szafką, ale on był szybszy. Zdążyła ledwie wycelować, kiedy złapał go ręką i z użyciem siły przekręcił go w jej stronę. Zmagali się tak ze sobą dłuższą chwilę. Ona piszczała i kopała, on pchał i warczał, aż wreszcie broń stuknęła o podłogę nieużyta. Znów sięgnęła w jego stronę, ale Rumpel chwycił za zdobiący jej szyję szalik.

Nie użył magii, chociaż mógł. Czując ucisk materiału upadła na podłogę, próbując złapać oddech. Cierpiała patrząc na niego, oczy błagały by przestał, ale jego ręka wciąż dusiła, a ciało szumiało na widok słodkiej zemsty. Widział twarz, widział umierająca ukochaną, a łzy same napłynęły do oczu. Nie przestał. Obrócił głowę w inną stronę, kiedy ostatni błysk życia w jej oczach zgasł i wtedy dopiero puścił szalik.

Nie patrząc na jej pozbawione ducha ciało powiedział: "Przepraszam.", usiadł na krześle, na którym siedział wcześniej i szepnął: "Przepraszam." raz jeszcze, załamany i nieco szalony. Czuł się, jakby jego umysł nie był w stanie udźwignąć tego wszystkiego, a jego serce - stało się zimne tak jak jego myśli.

Kiedy wreszcie spojrzał na nią dostrzegł leżący obok pistolet. W jego głowie narodził się nowy pomysł, idea, więc chwycił go, ukrył dobrze w kieszeni i wyszedł z apartamentu Belli wprost na Main Street, mając zamiar złożyć wizytę w domu Hooka. Machnął ręką i pojawił się nad nim, siedzącym przy stole kuchennym, celując do niego.

"Odłóż broń, Gold," rozkazał mu, "zanim wezwę Reginę, żeby cię do tego zmusiła."

Rumpelsztyk, tkający słowa, elokwentny, nie odezwał się, a jedynie pokazał swój sztylet.

"Oddała ci go? Oczywiście, że oddała," mruknął, "Zawsze wiedziałem, że ma do ciebie słabość. Nigdy nie powinienem jej ufać."

Wciąż milczał, odbezpieczył pistolet i wycelował.

"Z pewnością nie zamierzasz mnie zastrzelić?" zapytał, "Bella z pewnością się nie domyśli."

Mroczny rozważył jego słowa, po czym ignorując jego komentarz powiedział, "Pragnąłeś mojej śmierci tyle lat i próbowałeś zabić wiele, wiele razy."

"Tak." odpowiedział, "I wciąż jesteś żywy." Mając nadzieję, że pochlebstwo uratuje mu życie - kontynuował, "Szanuję to. Nawet podziwiam. Walkę o to co się nam należy."

"Kochałem ją." Powiedział Rumpelsztyk, nadal nie komentując jego słów i pirat zaczął obawiać się, że mężczyzna tym razem stał się naprawdę szalony.

"Bellę?" Zapytał, chociaż równie dobrze mogło chodzić teraz o Milah.

"Tak, Bellę."

"Więc nie strzelaj!" wykrzyknął.

"Zamordowałem ją." odpowiedział równie wysokim tonem głosu, "Własnymi rękoma."

"Co?" zapytał zaskoczony, "Dopiero co widziałem ją z Willem." Przerwał, kiedy wszystko do niego dotarło, "Ty też widziałeś ją z Willem." Groźny i załamany błysk w oku Mrocznego nabrał sensu, a Hook poczuł się jeszcze bardziej przerażony swoim odkryciem. "Zawsze byłeś zaborczy, prawda? Szczególnie, jeśli chodziło o twoje niewierne żony." Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed zadaniem mu kolejnego ciosu i idiotycznie dodał na końcu, "Nigdy nie potrafiłeś znaleźć takich godnych zaufania, prawda?"

"Powtórz to, nalegam." Rumpel warknął, jego mroczna strona zdawała się wracać.

"I zastrzelisz mnie w moim własnym domu? Nie potrzebujesz do czegoś mojego serca?"

"Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że wciąż musi bić," Pociągnął za spust, a kula uderzyła pirata w klatkę piersiową. W jego głosie dało usłyszeć się nutę znaną wszystkim z Zaczarowanego Lasu. "skarbie."

"Zrobiłeś to!" wykrzyknął, "potworze!"

"Nigdy nie udawałem, że jestem kimkolwiek innym." Odpowiedział i pociągnął za spust raz jeszcze.

Spokojnie odwrócił się od martwego pirata. Ponownie ukrył pistolet w kieszeni wraz z Kapeluszem Czarnoksiężnika, który znajdował się na stole i martwym sercem Hooka. Ukrył je w czapce kończąc tym samym zaklęcie.

Nigdy więcej nie widziano go w Storybrooke.


End file.
